A Tale of Strange Events
by felinefairy91
Summary: Ron thinks he's going crazy! He's seeing random people everywhere! Very funny fic! But the Story doesn't end there! Please read!


After a nice quiet nap, Ron looked around. It was late and he didn't know where Hermione was. Where could my sweet Hermione have run off too? Ron thought silently to himself.  
  
He was scared, no, terrified about what could have happened to her, and to top that off, he had scary visions of her falling for his handsome('whatever', he thought)evil rival...Draco. Ron was a bit ticked off about the way he had caught Hermione once staring at Draco, but she swore that he had a piece of lettuce between his two front teeth.  
  
Just as Ron was getting more impatient, he saw Gingerbread Man screaming if he anybody knew where Mr. Charming (prince of the land Far Far Away) had took his porridge.  
  
"Mr. Man, have you seen where my friend, Hermione, has gone?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Oh...her! Does she have curly brown hair and two enormously large front teeth?" Ron's heart skipped a beat considering that this person knew where Hermione had gone.  
  
"Yes! That's her! Have you seen her?" The cookie smiled, "Yes, of course I do! She has been in the news a lot lately on Cooks Times"  
  
But I had only been napping for a half an hour, Ron reflected on with awe. "Yes, I saw her running away with The Big Bad Wolf, while raving about that she had finally found her true love." replied the Gingerbread Man.  
  
Out of frustration, he thundered past the Gingerbread Man and jumped into a deep lake nearby, just missing the sight of the Gingerbread's nose growing about 10 inches longer than it normally is.  
  
When Ron finally reached the bottom of the lake, a horrible pain in the chest told him that he couldn't breathe. He tried with all the strength he had left to get back to the surface, but eventually he passed out with the last thought of praying to Cinderella's Fairy Godmother (remembering the miracles she did for her) that she would also give him a miracle.  
  
All of a sudden, Ron realizes he can breathe under water. He jumps up and cries "Woo Hoo!", but it didn't come out as he thought it would. Instead it came out as a couple of bubbles. Then, out of a clump of seaweed nearby, Spongebob Squarepants appears. And says "hey, I wanna party too"! Spongebob puts on his glasses and starts doing the disco. "Oo-a, oo-a!" he cries.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir Bob, but can you tell me how to get out of this lake?" Ron asked Spongebob. All of a sudden there were tears in Spongebob's eyes and a pitiful frown on his face followed by uncontrollable sobbing, when he finally replied "MERRY CHRISTMAS!". He repeats this same phrase over and over again while at the same time he kept on growing twice his size with blazing red eyes and a deep baritone voice.  
  
Then, from BEYOND THE BEYOND, Ron sees Harry Potter with gillyweed. Harry Potter picks him up and saves him.  
  
When they finally reach the shore Ron immediately says, "Thank you Harry, you saved my life, tha-"Suddenly, he realizes that it hadn't been Harry potter who had saved him, but the Muffin Man! Bloody Hell! What's gotten into me?! I think I'm going mad!!! "I mean, thank you Muffin Man." Ron corrected himself.  
  
"Please, call me Powerpuff Muffin" and with that, he shot up twenty feet into the air and flew off into the distance, searching for another innocent soul to be rescued.  
  
While he was walking away trying to figure out what was wrong with himself, he spots Voldemort! "Have you seen Sleeping Beauty?" Voldemort asked Ron.  
  
"Er, no sir", Ron replied.  
  
"DONT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!! THAT IS ONLY SOMETHING JIM HAWKINS WOULD SAY!" Voldemort bellowed remembering the time when he was Long John Silver.  
  
Ron became very confused and let his sight linger to the grass in front of Voldemort's feet.  
  
"What! Do you not like my shoes? Are you racist against Nike?" Voldemort spat like poison once he noticed what Ron was staring at.  
  
"What?" Baffled, Ron instantly looked up and his gaze mat with an enraged Voldemort.  
  
"You shall pay for your rudeness! Now I will put you to sleep FOREVER!! BWA HAH HAH HA HA!!" Voldemort continued his evil laugh.  
  
Suddenly, Voldemort turned into somebody else....Hermione?  
  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"  
  
Ron awoke with a start, dazed for a while to see who had woken him up from this nightmare.  
  
"Hermione? That you?" Ron asked unsure.  
  
He heard a sigh. "Yes Ron, I woke you up because I heard you mumbling repeatedly in your sleep that you weren't racist against Nike and then you started sweating. Are you alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron immediately felt better hearing the concern in her voice for him. "I'm alright, just had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
Hermione smiled and stood up. "Come on, we better get back to the castle. It's getting late."  
  
Ron Hesitated  
  
"Hermione, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"No Ron, what do you want to ask?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Did you ever like The Big Bad Wolf?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Hermione looked oddly at him "No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason" Ron replied embarrassed.  
  
And with that, hand in hand, they walked back to the castle leaving all of Ron's troubles behind. (Well...Most of them anyways!)  
  
A/N Well this is the most Random Fic I have ever written! Please Review! You don't know how happy the reviews make me! I might make another chappie to this! 


End file.
